monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Galaxy*Supernova
Kim jest? Czyli zgadywanki :3 *'Mea Doshaburi '- pod''' parasolką skrywa mroczny sekret... *'''Mikoto Tsukuyomi - potrafi przywoływać księżyc. Jest otoczona księżycową łuną. * Sandra T. Starswirl - nieśmiała córka ......... Kocha kolor fioletowy i zielony. Matka dziewczyny - Stella - pracuje w swoim własnym sklepie z seksowną odzieżą i perfumami dla mężczyzn i kobiet firmy "Playboy". W wolnych chwilach pisze lub udziela wywiadów dla magazynu o tej samej nazwie. Świat o niej usłyszał gdy napisała książkę pt. "Eliminacje - czyli jak zdobyć prawdziwą miłość". Opisała w niej swoje przeżycia z mężczyznami i uczucie jakim wszystkich obdarza. Wraz z wydaniem tej książki, Sandra wyprowadziła się do swojej ciotki. Matka dziewczyny ma bardzo rozwinięte życie towarzyskie i zanim się obejrzysz, może namiętnie obściskiwać pięciu facetów na raz. Dziewczyna pochodzi z Kryptona. Kolekcjonuje kamienie szlachetne oraz skały, które w przeszłości były odłamkami częściami różnych planet. UWAGA! PILNE! SZUKAM DLA NIEJ PRZYJACIÓŁ Z KOSMOSU!!! * Li Wang - chorowity syn .......... * Ten kto zgadnie, dostanie ciacho~ Więc jest o co walczyć~ Wstęp :3 Możliwe, że niektórzy znają mnie z poprzedniego konta - Rochelle111. 'A teraz może coś o mnie:' Jestem skrytą w sobie osóbką, która uwielbia czytać książki różnego rodzaju, szukać gatunków potworów, poznawać tajniki przeróżnych bajek, zbierać różnego rodzaju lalki. Obecnie posiada 23 trzy lalki Monster High, z czego pięć chce sprzedać, dwie lalki Ever After High - Cedar Wood oraz Apple White z serii Basic (niedługo ktoś do kolekcji dołączy), w niedalekiej przyszłości planuje kupno Little Dala Pink Alice, obitsu dla niej oraz kilku ubranek. No to chyba na tyle :3 Plany :3 'Te, które stworzę na pewno:' #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Basic". Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Black Carpet. Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Music Festival". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Art Class". Projektowanie z pazurem. Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Classroom". Języki martwe. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Zombie Shake". Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Dawn Of the Dance". Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Gloom Beach". Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Scream Uniform". Bieg ze sztafetą. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "School's Out". Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Dead Tired". Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Killer Style". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Day At the Maul". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Go Monster High Team!!!". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "School Clubs". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Skull Shores". Gotowe, ale stare, z wakacji. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Maul Session". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "A Not Sweet 1600". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Picture Day". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Roller Maze". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Dot Dead Goregous". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Ghouls Rule". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "I Heart Fashion". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Scary Tales". Mała Syrenka. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Dance Class". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Scaris: City of Frights". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Fashion Pack". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "New Scaremester". Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Power Ghouls". Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Make a Splash". Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "13 Wishes: Haunt the Casbah". Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Ghoul's Night Out". Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "I Heart Shoes". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Sweet Screams". Projekt jest. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Ghoul Spirit". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Coffin Bean". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Picnic Casket". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Creepateria". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Ghouls Sports". Jazda konna. Tak, Galaxy jeździ konno. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Freaky Fusion". Z Sandrą Nadolną lub z Julią Hamstrees. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "I Heart Accesoriess". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Ghoul Chat". Dwupak z Julią. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Anty-Save Frankie". Dwupak z Sandrą i z gilotyną. Projekt jest, ale komputerowo. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Scarisan Vacation". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Haunted". Projekt jest, czasu ni ma. #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Bloom and Gloom". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Freaky Fieled Trip". #Stworzenie Amelie w serii "Boo York". Projekt jest. Moje postacie :3 'Dziewczyny:' #Amelie Muroame # Celeste # Luna Cosmoclod 'Chłopcy:' #Picksel Coopee 'Te, które powrócą i zmartwychwstaną i te, które zamierzam zrobić:' # Kasumi Kemuri - córka Enenry # Chradam Rasacen - hybryda Krakena i człowieka # .... Co sobie zastrzegam: # Przypisuję sobie imiona moich postaci i nie byłoby mi miło gdyby były skopiowane, chodzi tu o pełne imię i nazwisko. Jeżeli nazwiesz postać Picksel Batonik Bumcykcykubum to nie będę się gorączkować. Chodzi tu o imię i o nazwisko. Mówiąc prościej - zastrzegam sobie znaki towarowe dla moich postaci. # Chimirje (inaczej Chimeczki, Chimije, Chmie) - Pierwszy raz o tym słyszycie, prawda? To gatunek stworzony przeze mnie. Są widoczne tylko wtedy gdy wyczuwają strach. Najczęściej przesiadują w kniejach i w lasach. Gdy widzą ofiarę, krzyczą i zaczyna się ten straszny proces. Chimirje podchodzą do ofiary, krzyczą głośniej i zaczyna się od nich odbijać światło w tym kolorze, który kontrolują. Światło odbiera siły i osłabia, później Chimirje zabierają ofiarę na swoją wyspę i tam wszystko dzieje się tak samo tyle, że ze sto razy intensywniej. Chimirje kontrolują kolory. Dzielą się na kilkaset grup. Każdy członek danej grupy kontroluje ten sam kolor. Mają ogromne skrzydła. A co się dzieje z ludźmi na wyspie? A czym się żywią Chimirje? Ludzie umierają, zostaje tylko bezsilna dusza, która staje się pożywieniem dla Chimirji. Do nich należą głównie kobiety, ale jak głosi legenda, klan Chimirji założył mężczyzna. Jeżeli spytasz mnie o pozwolenie to Ci głowy nie urwę jak zrobisz postać z tej rasy :) O imionach też należy wspomnieć. Składają się z dwóch lister, a pierwsza to zawsze "Y". Prezenty :3 8ox2.jpg.gif|Prezencik od kochanej Luny :3 Yoy1y3M.png|Prezencik od kochanej Lamci :3 150.jpg|Od Lamu m3vGVz4.png|Od Szczygiełki Kategoria:Galaxy*Supernova Kategoria:Użytkownicy